Anubis
Anubis, is the god of death and funerals. His parents are Nephthys and Set, but he was raised by Osiris and Isis. Appearance In his jackal form, Anubis is sleek, black, and graceful and wears a golden collar. People have described this form as 'cute'. In his "natural" human form, Anubis is about sixteen and possesses a pale complexion, tousled black hair, and warm, melting brown eyes. He is described as being very good-looking and tall, and even impressive. He wears black jeans, combat boots, a ripped t-shirt, a gold chain, and a black leather biker jacket. His ears stick up a bit, exactly like a jackal. He also sometimes wears a black kilt, with a ruby collar. He has quite a lot of muscle and looks good, and according to girls "His lips are not cold" Anubis also possesses a jackal-headed form. Personality Anubis is described as being in a good mood once every eon or so and in accordance with that is somewhat moody. The exception to this is when he is with whom he falls in love. He occasionally becomes mildly flustered if he speaks without thinking. Despite being about two thousand years old, Anubis claims he feels young and is referred to as being young, with Shu saying that he's actually a child in god standards. As a result, he has the appearance and personality of a teenager (presumably the age he actually is in god standards). He has a tendency to tilt his head when curious or confused, seeming rather dog-like. He also is out of touch with modern rituals, so when he asks Sadie if she is married, he appears to be quite confused by her reaction. Anubis makes his motivations clear, he also shows a fierce protectiveness over whom he loves. As a result of never having taken on a host before and never having lived a mortal life, Anubis doesn't know or understand much about human customs. Despite not being a warrior, he is a competent fighter when need be. Anubis won't hesitate to kill someone for trying to harm who he loves, showing that he can be ruthless if need be. Powers Has complete control over the dead, like a necromancer. Can also turn anyone he touches to dust (Like a Death magicians)Anubis may inhabit any graveyard or place of death or mourning without using a host. Apparently he can appear in temples dedicated to him. He may also summon mummy wrappings (as they are associated with the Egyptian dead) and shape them into objects, such as a bench to sit upon. He is also able to change his shape from jackal to human and any other form he wishes. He can use this to sometimes project illusions into the minds of others. He can also summon dead souls into the world of the living without others noticing, not even magicians or demigods. He also appears to be able to create portals in-and-out of the Duat and anywhere he wants. Like Isis and Thoth he is apparently not bound by the Demon Days. He may be able to manipulate darkness and he is able to communicate with the dead, appear invisible to mortals, control the souls of others, summon jackal warriors and many other possible powers. Also able to reduce things to a pile of dust by touching them. Good for Death magicians. Anubis showed the ability to shrink and contain his enemies in jars and open a crack in the Earth to summon spirits to pull his enemies to the Underworld. Path followed by Death magicians Necromancers